I Love You repeated
by H.Shinji
Summary: I want to say I love him, I want to hug him, and ask if I can be his but I'm afraid that I will be rejected and I would feel that painful throb in the chest again.


_I know, I know you love her since the day you showed up as Eclipse. You always there to protect her, you may think you have watch over the two of us but I know your eyes always followed her. Thank you for saving me and scolding me when I needed to be saved and someone to lecture me. _

_Thank you for begging me to have my smile back when we used our powers to destroy the Black Crystal King. Thank you for the dances you offered me even when I know you want to dance with her. _

"Fine! Wake up!" I groaned as my sister shakes me

"Rein! Stop shaking me!" she giggled then stop, I held my head to get the dizziness away, I look at her and she's grinning like there is something interesting going to happen

"Why are you grinning like that?" she looks at me in disbelief then point out the alarm clock beside my bed. I stared at it, I watch the clock goes from 8:07am to 8:08 then I look at Rein with confuse eyes

"Ugh! Look at the date! It's our birthday today, how can you forget something so important?!" Ah, that's why she's grinning and look totally excited, I guess it's my fault to forget something special. I shyly look at Rein then smile

"Sorry if I forget about it, Happy Birthday Rein! Don't worry you shall receive your present before the party starts" She blink and blink then stared at me

"A present? Fine, I told, didn't I that I don't need to receive any present from you since today is our special day" I stand up from my bed and approach her, I ruffles her hair then hug her

"When someone says Happy Birthday to you, you must say thank you and if a person birthday is today, you must greet them" She hugged me back then she was the first one to release her hold, I followed then we both stared at each other.

"You sound like Camelot, but then again Thank you and Happy birthday, Fine" she smiled at me then she grabs my hand and we stared to run towards the kitchen? As I thought we are going to the kitchen, Rein pushes the double doors then in the center of the room there was a giant cake

"Well even though I told you not to give me presents, I can't resist no to give you one! I ask the staffs to make this cake, so it's edible" I laugh then said thank you, I also thank the staffs then I went to slice a piece, once the cake was in my mouth, I felt a piece of heaven. I quickly devour the first layer of the cake and before I would devour the second layer, I heard so many laughs. I quickly stop then bow by head shyly.

"Ah don't need to stop Princess Fine, we're just glad you like the cake" the head chef said then bowed to me, I quickly said to rise his head then I grab Rein's hand and we rush back to our room not before saying goodbye and thank you.

"Oh, right Rein, don't we need to get ready for the party?" She stared at me wide eyes then she starts to mumble about what are we going to wear

"Maybe we can try that dress where we both matches, or the dress that, no maybe the -" I quickly covered her hand

"Rein relax, it's only 10am and the party starts at 5pm. How about we just prepare ourselves individually? Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself, and yes, I'm serious" She nodded then hugged me once again. After I left our room, I went to my own secret place.

In this place I always prefer the gifts that I'm going to give my friends as well as the clothes that I wanted to wear in some favorable occasion, and what I love about this secret place is that it's near the garden. I can always look at the flowers that I planted and take good care of.

I smiled as I see the roses and lilies, it makes my body relax. I went over to a cabinet and took a blue box that wrapped in a sea-green paper with a blue ribbon, it was Rein's present. I put it on the table then I went over the cabinet again and grab a red simple dress with matching white knee socks and a pink doll shoes, I also grab a pink blazer as well my golden hair bands.

After preparing my outfit, I lay down on my bed and start to dozed of

_I can see your dark blue hair and blue eyes shining in the moonlight, your eyes were staring beyond the horizon then suddenly you whispered a soft "I love you" yet I wouldn't hear the name of the person, but I'm pretty sure it was her, the Princess that everyone loves the most. _

I opened up my eyes as I felt some tears rolling down from it, I let a out a soft laugh and stared at my ceiling, I want to say I love him, I want to hug him, and ask if I can be his but I'm afraid that I will be rejected and I would feel that painful throb in the chest again.

I look at the clock at my eyes widen when it shows that it was 2:30pm, I quickly went to the bathroom and took a bath after that I put on the clothes and put my hair in two braids, I grabbed Rein's present and rush towards our room.

At 4:05pm I was in our room, I look at her and she is indeed beautiful, Rein was wearing a elegant blue dress with matching blue heels and her hair was in beautiful curls.

"Something's messing" I said. She turns around and smiled at me

"Fine! you look beautiful" she said

"You as well, Princess Rein but there is something messing" I chuckle when I saw the confusion was written on her face, I calmly walk up to her and show her the present, I undid the wrap then open the box revealing a simple blue necklace with a star in the center of it.

"Well this is your present, I hope you will wear it today"

"Of course! Will you put it on me?" I nodded and she turns around, I place the necklace on her neck once it was lock, I ask her to turn around and I was so glad it matches her perfectly

"I'll bet, Prince Bright will have a dance with you" I laugh when her face turns red

"Mou, Fine stop being so formal" I smirk and touch her hair, I love teasing her because it makes me forget that Shade is in love with her, and Bright have the chance to take her away from me. I'm not in love with my sister! Is just that I wish I was her having someone who love her back

"Hey Fine, I think Shade would likely have a dance with you"

"Hmm I don't know, beside we're not in the school anymore, maybe he will have a dance with you as well"

"NO! Fine, I don't think would like to dance with me"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because Shade -" Rein was cut off when Camelot burst in our room and told us to go to the ballroom, as we arrived everyone who attends greet as with a Happy birthday, we bowed and said thank you.

We met with our friends, we talked and eat together then it was time for the father-and-daughter dance, father first dance with Rein then it was my turn, after that Bright ask Rein for a dance I went back to the table where my friends are located

"Fine-nee-sama, did you already confess to Onii-sama?" I almost choked on my cake when Milky ask that question, she was the only one who knew. I shake my head as a sign of no, I quickly frowned when Milky smiles turns upside down

"Hey Milky don't worry maybe one day I would confess to your brother" I gave her a smiled then we both proceed to our eating contest. After 5 times of being a tie, Shade approaches me and ask if we can dance, I gladly accept.

Every turn we make I can feel my heart throbs and when we got our eyes met my face turns red, Ah, geez sure go and make sure Shade would notice that you have a crush on him. I quickly shake my head to help me calm down

"You look beautiful tonight, Fine" Did he just said that?!

"Thank you, you look beautiful, I mean handsome as well?" geez fine get a hold of yourself!

"What's getting you all flustered out for?"

"just the fact that I have a crush on you" and that's when I slap my mouth

"…I'm sorry, come again?" I stared at Shade then I quickly run out, I found my way into the gardens, well at least this help me calm down

"Geez, it's unprincess like to suddenly run off when you just confess to someone you know that" I turn around and see Shade walking towards me, I froze in place and my mind was telling me to run but then I notice that Shade was not looking at me, but beyond the horizon. Just like my dream.

"I love you, Fine"

"…I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"Heh, so you even dream about me" I blushed when Shade said those and then he came closer to me, I was shock to when he kissed my forehead

"Now does that felt like a dream?"

"Yes" a sigh was release from his mouth then suddenly he flicks on my forehead and from that I knew I wasn't dreaming

"I thought you like Rein"

"Yes, I liked Rein but now that was all from the past, Fine, you are the one who I keep saving and I been worrying about when you fought the Black Crystal King, you are the one who I wished to see the beautiful smile of yours again" I felt my tears dripping down then Shade wipes them and he hugged me

"I love you" I repeated those words many times, all over and over again, Shade kiss my head and said "I know, and I love you too"

"I love you"

-Fin-


End file.
